Miranda's Lucky Day
by RegalFace
Summary: Miranda doesn't have any mishaps happen the Marie comes clean about her feelings for her! MariexMiranda  3


My first Fanfic! Yay!

I don't own Man or else Miranda and Marie would have kissed!

* * *

Miranda carefully held the important stack of papers she was supposed to deliver it Koumi in both hands. She was determined not to drop the. Stealthily, She rounded an corner barely missing a wandering finder. Letting out a sigh of relief she continued on her important journey delivering special reports. Walking through the science department with virtually no mishaps.

Miranda finally made it to her destination. Walking backwards into to the double doors she pushed them open with her back. Appling more force then needed to open a regular set of doors because of the collection of discarded books and papers.

Making it over to the crowded desk she found the slumbering supervisor with papers somehow on his head. His arms were crossed and one hand was wrapped around his unforgettable coffee mug. Drool was dripping out of his mouth. Setting down the stack of papers somewhere they wouldn't mingle with other papers she set to the task of waking up Koumi.

* * *

Marie was sitting in his room mulling over the thing that had been occupying his mind lately. Miranda. What should he do? There was no way they could have a healthy relationship as exorcist, but he really wanted to be in a relationship with her. Also a contributing factor in his mind was General Tiedoll who would just love the idea of one of his "children" being in a relationship.

Standing up he decided to take a walk around the new order. Hearing the stroke of a paintbrush in his overly sensitive ears and turn the direction the sound came from. "Ma-Kun! What's on your mind?", Tiedoll, who was always insightful, questioned. Deciding not to argue Marie explained.

"I was thinking about Miranda…", Marie simply said. With those five words Tiedoll erupted like a teenaged school girl.

"Tell me more!" He exclaimed and Marie took a seat next to him.

"Well…", And Marie explained his dilemma.

* * *

Finally waking the slumbering supervisor Miranda pointed to the papers and explained why she was here, "I was told to deliver these to you and tell you that they needed to be read A.S.A.P. and to leave until you at least start reading them."

Koumi looked into his empty coffee cup and then the door as if waiting for his dear sister to step through with coffee. After a couple seconds he straightened up and commenced his task of reading the rather large stack of papers. As, Miranda turned t leave Lenalee entered with coffee on a tray. The hyper-active chief started to rant about her as Miranda left the office.

Miranda's visage was happy and an extremely rare optimistic. 'Not one minor or major mishap today…' She thought which in turn lead her to get lost. 'Ah! Which way is the dining hall?' She continued with a well time gurgle of her stomach.

* * *

The General told Marie to do what her thought was best. Mulling that over he started to look for Miranda. He was going to tell her how he felt. He only hoped she returned the feelings. Turing a corner he herd a stomach growl then, the very person he was searching for ran into him. Due to his large stature he was not knocked over but Miranda did not turn out so well. Upon impact she was sent flailing backwards.

Snapping his arm out Marie reached for hers and pulled her up before she hit the ground. "T-Thank you", Miranda muttered embarrassed. Marie could hear the blood rush to her face. "I'm so sorry I was lost and I didn't know where I was going and…" She stammered. Marie smiled and she stopped puzzled hearing her head tilt ever so slightly.

Pulling her in to a hug he whispered, "It's okay." After a while he released her and they were both red. Marie speaking up again stammered, "Miranda", Said persons gaze move from her shoes to the man, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Was all he could manage.

Shaking her head and brightly stating "Yes! Of course!" They walked off together in the direction of the dining hall hand in hand. Marie, feeling Miranda's head on his shoulder looked over and Miranda whispered to him, "This is the best day ever." Then they entered the dining hall. Lavi started Cheering when they walked in then slowly everyone else joined in with the exception of Kanda who continued eating his soba noodles and Tiedoll who was balling his eyes out and blowing his nose.

Miranda and Marie both turned bright red.

* * *

So Sorry about the shortness!

Please review honestly! I don'tt care if it's a flame or a compliement it's the thought that counts!


End file.
